Clint Winchester
by Kye-Pug-Kitty
Summary: Teen!Chesters. While at Bobby's, Dean sees someone on the news who he hasn't seen in ages. Cas brings the boys to see the man. Who is the mystery man!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! I have recently become addicted to Supernatural and with my whole family (cousins and all) loving Marvel, I decided to write this as it popped into my head. I don't know if anyone else has written a story with a similar plot so don't blame me! Please review! If you have read my two other** ** _stories_** **if you can call them that, you will notice that I don't update much but I am hoping to at some point during the summer to update them both and this one aswell.**

 **Chapter 1: Dean's P.O.V:**

Sam, Bobby and I were sitting on the couch at Bobby's place. Bobby was drinking whiskey; Sammy was drinking soda and I had a beer when Bobby did a spit-take.

"Bobby? You ok?" Sam asked getting up and moving towards Bobby. Bobby paused the TV on the news article that we were watching. I looked at the TV and started choking on my beer.

"Dean! What's wrong? Who is that?" Sam was panicking; I could hear it in his voice.

"CAS! We need you!" I called out to the sky hoping, praying that Cass came. "Dean? What's wrong? Why have you called me?" Cass was here. Oh thank God.

"Cass, I need you to get us to New York. Now. To be more specific, to the shwarma shop there." I said pointing to the shwarma joint behind the guy on the news. "May I inquire as to why you wish to go to New York?" Cass asked. "No. Just get us there." I said. Bobby gave me a look. "Please" I sighed.

Bobby stayed behind when Cass zapped us to the shwarma joint.

We may or may not have appeared in front of a group of beat up people and made them choke on their food. "What the hell!" The dude in the black t-shirt with the blue circle in his chest. "Sorry. Listen, this is gonna sound absolutely crazy but my name is Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam and this is Castiel, he's an Angel of the Lord." I said while grabbing a chair and sitting down beside the blonde overgrown Barbie doll.

The red-headed lady glared at me and asked "What age are you?" "Whelp, I'm 16 Sam's 12 and Cass how old are you?" I said turning to Cass. "Dean you know I am millennia old. I have only taken a vessel that was 15 years old." Cass said to me with his weird little head tilt, which I only realise now is pretty funny.

I stifled a laugh. "Well, there we have it folks. Castiel the angel is over a million years old." I said and cracked up along with Sam. "Does anyone have a beer handy?" I asked. I seem to be the only one talking. Eh, it's not the first time. "NO! Dean Michael Winchester you are not having a beer!" My head snapped up. My eyes met blue eyes that I will never forget. "Dad" I breathed out.

"Wait, what? Dean! Dad's out on a hunt! You know that!" Sam yelled at me. Shit! He actually thinks that Uncle John is his Dad. "Sammy. John is **not** our dad. John had a twin brother who is our dad. So John is Uncle John. And also if you think that he didn't want us, he did it's just that his job left him no choice but to leave us with Uncle John. Why did you think John was so hard on us? Because Mary died checking in on us! We aren't even his and he thinks we are the reason his wife was killed. Which is technically true but still!" I said while making crazy hand gestures.

I had stood up and was in front of Sam with my back to the group Dad was with. I didn't notice that Dad had come up behind me until he wrapped his arms around me and Sam and pulled us into a hug. I needed to cry so bad. I hadn't been hugged by my dad or by anyone besides Sam and Bobby for so long. I can't cry in front of Sammy though. He can't see me cry.

"Clint? Why are these children calling you their father?" Overgrown Barbie Doll asked. "Hey! Overgrown Barbie! I can understand calling Sammy a kid but me? I'm six-teen emphasis on teen!" I yelled. Black shirt blue chest started to laugh.

"Overgrown Barbie?" he managed out.

"Yes Black shirt, Blue Chest. It's not like I know your names!" I said. Well, I can't exactly yell forever.

"Dean, Sam? How about you two come to live with me? I don't have any missions anymore because I got a promotion and it will give you guy a stable home. What do you say?" Dad asked us. I looked at Sam and grinned. He smiled back happily. "Okay" Hey look at that we spoke at the same time.

 **Good Luck**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooo Sorry about the delay. I started back to school like 3 weeks ago and since it's an exam year my parents have been pestering me to study! I have 30 weeks until I sit my exams and about 20 until my pre's (mock exams) GIVE ME A BREAK!**

 **Rant over. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 2: Dean's P.O.V**

"But" I said. "What are we gonna do about Bobby and John?" Sam looked upset at the thought of John. "I can collect Bobby if you would like me too Dean" Cas told me. "Thanks Cas that would be-" He left. "-great" I finished with a sigh. I looked over at Sammy "What are you laughing at, Bitch?" I said in an 'angry' voice. "Nothin Jerk" Sam replied laughing. "Sammy?" I said. "Yeah Dean?" "Run" I whispered, while reaching to the waistline of my jeans.

It took all my control not to laugh at his face. It was hilarious. Anyway, I pulled out my gun and took aim. I was about to shoot when Cas and Bobby appeared and Bobby started to give out to me. The lecture was about not using my brother as target practice or something. All I know is that I should get an award for getting Bobby to say 'idjits' so many times. When he was finished he slapped me in the back of the head. I pouted.

"Bobby Dad invited us to go live with him and have a stable home but we don't know what to do about John. Any help?" Sam asked Bobby. I'm surprised at how easily Sam adjusted to calling Dad 'Dad'. "I'll deal with John. Now bring me back to my place ya idjits." I laughed and told Cas to bring Bobby home. When Cas left I turned to Dad.  
"Well, looks like you got yourself two new house guests!" I told him cheerfully. "No Dean, you're not a guest you're family." Sam awwed while I held back from screaming out 'Chick Flick Moment!'

We all sat down to eat when Thor, I finally remember his name!, asked what I meant when I said that John was so hard on us because he thinks Mary died for us. I winced, Sam did too. We shared a look saying 'You tell them' which was followed by a 'No you tell them' which was followed by Sammys puppy dog eyes. Which means I lost. Again.

"Well, when I was four and Sammy was 6 months old, We lived in Lawrence, Kansas in this little two story house. On the night Sam turned exactly six months old, Mary went in to check on Sam in the middle of the night. She saw John beside Sams cot. She just saw his back. She left when he shushed her. She went downstairs and saw John asleep on the recliner chair in front of the tv. She ran back upstairs to Sam and next thing that I know of is that John heard her scream and went up to check if she was okay and saw Sammys nursery empty except for Sam. He went over because Sam was awake and blood started to drip from the ceiling. He looked up and saw Mary pinned to the ceiling with a slice across her abdomen and just as he saw her the ceiling burst into flames. I woke up and ran to the nursery when I heard John screaming Mary's name. He handed me Sammy and said to me and I quote 'Go Dean! Take your brother outside as fast as you can. Now Dean.' I tightened my grip on Sammy and ran. When I got outside I stopped and looked up at the house. The top floor was covered in flames. Next thing I know is I'm being picked up by John and he runs across the street just as the house is incased in flames. Been on the road ever since." I finished with a sigh. Black Widow narrowed her eyes at me and asked "How do you know what happened while you were asleep?" "It's a recurring nightmare I have been having for as long as I can remember. I asked Cas about it and he said that it is what happened and he is still trying to figure out why I keep dreaming about it.''

 **Disclaimer: If I was Eric Kripke or Stan Lee I don't think my biggest worries would be about a school exam.**


End file.
